Different communication networks, devices, and/or protocols may be used in different contexts. For example, radio devices such as portable (for example, hand-carried or vehicle-mounted) or less portable (for example, desktop) radio devices can be used to establish two-way communications between parties over a radio network in instances where wired or wireless telephone networks may be unavailable, unreliable, or costly. Moreover, different communication networks can use separate frequency bands within the radio frequency spectrum. For example, a mobile radio network can operate within a separate frequency band or bands than a cellular telephone network. Radio networks can be accessed using portable radio communication devices and/or less portable types of radio communication devices, which can be made and sold by various manufacturers and vendors.